Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of using the energy or force created by the expansion of fluids such as water in the process of freezing in a cylinder to thereby drive a piston by a repeated process of freezing and thawing of such fluid in conjunction with the resulting power cycle to do mechanical work.